


come here to me

by yugbamismyspiritanimal



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon, M/M, Quickie, Smut, jaebeom's studio is my favorite place to write canon fics, they're so in love it's gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugbamismyspiritanimal/pseuds/yugbamismyspiritanimal
Summary: hi henlo. i'm in my jjp feels, so expect an uptick of jjp content from me lol. i promise i know how to write other pairings.





	come here to me

**Author's Note:**

> hi henlo. i'm in my jjp feels, so expect an uptick of jjp content from me lol. i promise i know how to write other pairings.

“Hyung..” Jinyoung moaned out as Jaebeom’s lips attached to his neck. He tangled his fingers in the elder’s hair as they collided with the wall, their hips slotting perfectly together. Jaebeom continued to kiss his way down Jinyoung’s neck, skillfully popping open the buttons of the younger’s shirt as Jinyoung pulled the elder’s shirt up and trailed his hands up the tight expanse of Jaebeom’s chest. Both their shirts were quickly discarded before Jaebeom pulled away to sit on the couch in his studio.

Jinyoung stayed rooted against the wall, chest heaving, and watching with hooded eyes as Jaebeom unbuttoned his jeans as he sat down. The elder licked his lips as he met Jinyoung’s eyes and Jinyoung swore he could come right then.

“Come here to me,” Jaebeom all but purred at him and Jinyoung found himself straddling his lap in seconds. 

Their lips collided again as Jinyoung began to slowly roll his hips against Jaebeom’s. Moans escaping both of them as Jaebeom nibbled on Jinyoung’s plump lips before nibbling down his jaw to his neck. Jinyoung played with the zipper of Jaebeom’s jeans mumbling a frantic off off as the elder lifted his hips enough to wiggle out of his jeans. 

Jinyoung made quick work of his own jeans before grabbing the bottle of lube he knew the elder kept hidden in the back of his desk drawer. He straddled Jaebeom’s lap once again, taking both hard members in his hand, pumping the elder to full hardness. 

“F-fuck, Jinyoungie,” Jaebeom moaned as he sucked on Jinyoung’s neck, “I need to be inside you.”

Jinyoung let go of both of them before coating Jaebeom with a gracious amount of lube and positioning himself over his lover. The need to prepare him not necessary after their morning romp. He slowly sank down onto Jaebeom, the stretch only slightly stinging, until he was fully seated on the elder’s lap. Jinyoung threw his head back as he braced himself of Jaebeom’s shoulders.

“Hyung, you fill me up so good. So good for me Jaebeommie.”

Jaebeom grunted in response, pulling Jinyoung closer as he began to thrust up into him. He trailed open mouth kisses from Jinyoung’s neck to his chest, his tongue flicking across his nipples. Jinyoung arched into the touch as he began to meet the pace Jaebeom had set. He knew that neither of them would last long after this morning but both were determined to make the other feel as good as possible.

Jinyoung grabbed the elder’s face and crashed their lips together again to swallow the moans that were freely falling from both of their lips. His cock laid heavy in between their bodies, begging to be touched. He could feel the coil in his belly begin to tighten and he knew that it wouldn’t be long before he lost all control of it. With each thrust, Jaebeom was hitting his prostate, causing Jinyoung to clench around him.

“F-fuck Jinyoungie.. you’re so tight for me. Always so tight for hyung.”

He bit down on Jinyoung’s shoulder and Jinyoung let out a wanton moan.

“H-hyung, please, I’m so close. Please!”

Jaebeom wrapped his fist around Jinyoung’s aching cock and pumped him in time with their thrusts until Jinyoung was crying out his name as he spilled in his hand. 

Jinyoung knew that Jaebeom was close as his movements got more and more erratic and he willed his body to clench one more time around Jaebeom. That was all it took for Jaebeom to release inside of Jinyoung, the younger’s name on his lips as he did. Jinyoung rested his head against Jaebeom’s shoulder as they both worked to collect their breaths again. Jaebeom pulled away first, his hair sweaty and sticking to his forehead as he looked Jinyoung in the eyes.

Jinyoung met his gaze and watched as those beautiful eyes disappeared as the elder smiled at him. He knew that they needed to get up and shower off, but Jinyoung was too content laying the way he was. Jaebeom seemed to notice this as he grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it across them.

“Just 20 minutes, Nyoungie. Then we gotta clean up.”

Jinyoung huffed against Jaebeom’s chest and the elder just chuckled as he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer and Jinyoung knew that he had Jaebeom right where he wanted him.


End file.
